This invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner enables to produce oxygen to be blown out into a room.
Air conditioners have been widely used in modern countries, in particular in the areas such as offices, restaurants, conferences and homes. The area will close their door or entrance to prevent cool air from expelling out of the room. This also stores the carbon dioxide, which will causes a side effect when inhaling too much by human being. The more series situation will even cause human""s life. Therefore, how to maintain a cool room with enough oxygen has been an important issue.
In view of the above concerns, the inventor has derived a renovated air conditioner, which produces oxygen while cooling the temperature of the room.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner with self-producing oxygen capability, which produces oxygen and expels carbon dioxide to provide with fresh and healthy air in an air conditioning room
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner with self-producing oxygen capability, which is safe and energizes people in the air conditioning room.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner with self-producing oxygen capability, which is cost effectiveness.